


On a scale from 1 to 10 you are a 9 and I'm the one you need.

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Relationship(s), Ten is a bit of an ass, Yuta finally comes clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: Sicheng finally asks Yuta to be his boyfriend.





	On a scale from 1 to 10 you are a 9 and I'm the one you need.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I hope you all had a wonderful week.  
> I was kind of fangirling over We Go Up (I love it so much and I get so happy whenever I hear it!). Also, had kind of a bias-trouble-moment (like with every damn comeback this group has) because Jeno and Renjun were really coming for Jaemin (they all look and do so good though). And today Girls Generations new MV dropped and I'm in love with this song and the MV.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading!

“How did you ask Ten out?” He didn’t beat around the bushes when asking his friend for advice. It seemed pointless to him. Johnny looked up surprised and stopped massaging his mate’s neck for a second before starting to think. 

“Why do you even ask him?” Ten looked up at Sicheng. “He was a mess during our first year of dating. Lucas is probably the best to be asked about the whole dating stuff.” Just seconds later the omega gut hit in the back of his head by a pillow. By Johnny. Ten turned around to glare at the tallest in their group and ended up getting a weird face as reply. Probably not what he was expecting. 

“You finally want to ask Yuta out?” Johnny decided to ignore his still pissed mate and instead focused on Sicheng. 

“I wanted to ask him out ever since he fell into my arms.” The other corrected. 

“But you were to much of a moron to do so.” Another pillow hit Ten in the head. Once more by Johnny. 

“Could you stop being like this?” Johnny looked at his mate. “If you continue like this he won’t come to us for advice anymore.” Truth to be told Sicheng really considered if he should rather ask Jungwoo and Lucas next time. At least they took his problems seriously. 

“Why now?” Johnny asked. “I mean you’re already taking him out on dates? Or are you pretending to be all laid back and chill?” Yes. And kind of yes. He really had taken Yuta out on dates before. He just couldn’t tell if the other knew since they never referred to it as dates. And they only had done things like visiting a café or walking around in a park. So, there was a lot of potential and the alpha really needed to step up his game. 

“I think I already gave you the reason.” This was mean. Even for Ten since he usually wouldn’t go that far. Maybe the other had a bad day. 

“You sure are one evil little person.” He looked at his friend. Ten gave him a kissy face. 

“Your favourite.” He grinned. 

“Donghyuk gave me his dessert yesterday.” He decided that his chances of getting an actual advice from Johnny while Ten was around was impossible and he was on his own now. Which meant he could annoy Ten a little. 

“Oh no you didn’t!” Ten gasped making the Chinese alpha grin. 

 

Sicheng decided to just go with what he came up with. Which when he thought about didn’t seem like the best idea. But it was the only one he had that wasn’t cliché and weird. 

“WinWin?” Yuta had started using his friends nickname for him every once in a while, and the alpha didn’t mind that at all. “What are doing here?” He had decided to pick Yuta up after his last class and take him out. It had required begging Taeyong on his knees but after a few minutes the other had given in and told him where and when it would be. 

“Taking you out.” He took Yuta’s books out of the omegas arms and carried them for him as they walked over to the exit of the building. “I would like to take you out for lunch.” He had noticed that Yuta was really thin underneath the oversized sweaters or long-sleeved shirts the other liked to wear. And that he had rarely seen the younger eat. He also realized how Yuta hesitated before nodding and he remembered how the other had reacted after he had asked him why he fainted when they first met. All those things led him to believe that Yuta was really insecure about his weight for a reason he had yet to figure out. And that concerned him. 

“I found this really amazing pasta place last week with Lucas and figured you could like it too.” He really thought of Yuta when he entered the restaurant. And that the other might like it. The food had been really good. 

“Okay.” Another hesitant nod from the omega. “Can I hold your hand?” Sicheng seriously had to hold himself back from grinning like a fool. Yuta wanted to hold his hand. Of course, he wouldn’t say no. He held his hand out so Yuta could take it and just like usual the fuzzy and complete as soon as Yutas smaller hand laid in his. 

“How was class?” He asked while they were walking towards his car. Yuta had sent him a few weird pictures and memes earlier so it couldn’t have been too exciting. 

“I almost fell asleep.” Yuta cheekily admitted. “That’s why I searched memes online and sent them to you.” He grinned a little flustered. And Sicheng couldn’t help but do so too. Yuta did that to him. He felt like he had become a happier person since he met Yuta. 

“Thought so.” He opened the car door for Yuta so the omega could get in. He had parked right in front of the building Yuta had his last class in this morning so they wouldn’t have to cross the whole campus. It had meant that he had to do so on the way to his first class but he was willing to take that upon him. Ten not so much until the alpha had told him he could take the bus in the future if he kept complaining. 

Both books and his bag were stored on the backseat before he got in on his side. “You want to listen to some music?” He still had one of Yutas One Ok Rock CDs in his car because the younger had left it last week. He had listened to it a few times since then and he actually kind of liked it. It wasn’t what he usually listened to but he did enjoy it. 

“You still have my CD?” Yuta jumped up and down in his seat excitedly. That was until Sicheng threw him a glance and he stopped again. The alpha was glad. He didn’t want to get distracted and accidently get involved in a car crash and potentially hurt the other. As much as Yuta reminded him of a kicked puppy right now it was for his safety. Which was one of his priorities. 

“Of course. You left it and I won’t throw it away.” Yuta smiled brightly before starting to focus on singing along to the song currently playing. He looked so happy while doing so, Sicheng just had to smile. 

 

Ten minutes filed with chatting and Yuta singing along to every song that came on went by until Sicheng pulled up onto the parking lot in front of the restaurant. “Just leave your bag in the car. I’m paying.” He wanted to do that. It made it feel more date-like. Also, he liked treating Yuta. 

He kept a close eye on Yuta while they entered and sat down. Also, while both of them were reading the menu and ordering. And he noticed how the other looked like he was thinking really hard before ordering a really small dish. Which resulted in Sicheng ordering a few extras for them, simply if the younger would still be hungry after eating his. He started to feel more and more confused and concerned by Yutas behaviour. 

While they were waiting for the food to arrive Yuta was looking out of the window. They were talking a little. He noticed how the sun broke through the clouds and fell onto Yuta’s hair. He noticed how there was a hint of a cooper glowing around Yutas hair. 

“You look really pretty.” He complimented the omega. And it was true. Yuta looked so beautiful with the sun falling through the window like this. Like he was glowing. 

“I’m not pretty.” Sicheng was surprised by the sudden outburst. 

“What?” He asked, stunned by Yutas expression and tone. The omega appeared to be almost angry, a thing that he hadn’t seen with Yuta before. 

“I’m not pretty.” Yuta shook his head. “Taeyong is pretty. Ten is pretty. Doyoung too. And Taeil. Jaehyun and Johnny are manly. Donghyuk and Kun are pretty. But I’m not. And I don’t have a charming personality to make up for it. I’m small and clumsy and I play soccer which is just not really omega-ish. I’m weak and shy and a wallflower. I’m not the one who stands out. I’m ugly and heavy and I can’t stay like this if I don’t want to be alone forever. Those alphas are right. As long as I am like this I won’t find a mate. No one would want an omega like me.” 

“Yuta!” Sicheng was shocked. Shocked by everything Yuta just said. He knew Yuta was seeing and thinking about things differently that he did. Everyone did. But it seemed so off to him that the boy he thought was so breathtakingly beautiful and who’s character he held so dearly saw himself completely different. 

“Yuta, please look at me.” He reached over the table to take the omegas small hands into his. There were tears shimmering in the omega eyes and Sicheng felt like someone tore at his heart. He wanted to start cursing and scold the younger for thinking about himself like that but if he did so now it would only scare Yuta further. 

“I want to tell you how I see you. Will you listen to me?” He asked and thankfully Yuta nodded. Shy, but still. “We crossed each other’s paths once before you dropped into my arms. I was only able to catch your scent but I tried finding you ever since. I dragged the others to almost ever social event around the university I could find but never found you. Until that day in front of the library. And when I held you in my arms I felt like I wanted to stop time and just stay like this forever. You were so gorgeous, but I also realized how light you felt. It made me worry so much. And I regretted not asking for your name before Jaehyun took you away. When you came to practice a few days later I was over the moon. I finally got to talk to you and you even gave me your number. In the beginning I was always scared that I would offend you or scare you of and you would never talk to me again.” He needed to take break to take a sip of his drink before he could continue. All the while he had held Yutas hands and looked into the others eyes. He needed Yuta to know that he meant what he was telling him. He needed him to understand how he saw him. 

“I don’t see you the way you see yourself. To me you’re the most beautiful person I know and that both inside and outside. I love your height because it fits mine perfectly. It’s cute to me how your sometimes stumble and clutch onto my arm. I don’t mind the shyness because it just adds to your cuteness and it’s a smart thing not to trust everyone. Your  
smile is so gorgeous and I adore how your eyes sparkle in interest whenever you’re listening to someone. It’s cute how you have to sniff every single jar of tea or scented candles in a store and how you pull faces whenever you don’t like a scent. It’s cute to watch you wander through a bookstore or a library like it’s a magical space. I like how you have to touch every blanket or pillow around you to figure out if its soft or not. And it’s cute how you hold even the small cookies with both of your hands. But it hurts to hear that you tear yourself apart after a meal or said cookie because of shit some other alpha said. It hurts to hear that you look in the mirror and think of yourself as ugly and that you feel all those things when I want you to feel nothing but happiness.” He really wished it could be that way. But after hearing what Yuta had to say he knew it would take a lot of effort to get there. Effort he didn’t mind as long as it was bout Yuta. He certainly wasn’t an expert on relationships’ but he believed that it was one mayor thing about them. To stay by your significant others side in good and bad times. 

“I don’t get why you think of me like that.” Yuta mumbled. “And now I even killed your good mood. I’m such an idiot.” Sicheng’s grip on the others hand tightened a little. He didn’t like Yuta calling himself that. 

“Because I like you, Yuta.” He hadn’t planned on confessing like this. But he wasn’t mad that it had happened. “I like you a lot.” It felt good having Yuta know what how he felt about him. 

“What do you mean?” The younger looked so completely confused by what he just heard. 

“I can put it down another way.” Sicheng had to grin a little. It felt weird in a situation like this but he couldn’t help it. “Yuta, on a scale from 1 to 10 you are a 9. And I’m the one you need.” The glance that the omega shot him wasn’t as offended as he expected it to be. It was surprised and kind of shocked but not offended. Which he deemed a good thing. 

“Are you asking me out?” 

“I’m asking you to be my boyfriend.” He wasn’t sure if it was the right time. But if he didn’t do it now maybe he would never. And he wanted Yuta to know that there was someone who wanted him for who the omega was. 

“You’re doing that out of pity.” Sicheng reached for his phone after he heard that statement from Yuta. He unlocked it and went into his chat with Ten. The chat where he wrote everything he felt about Yuta. And held it out towards the other. So, Yuta could read the messages where he wrote how he wanted to just cuddle Yuta the whole day, how the other was so beautiful to him and all that stuff. All those messages that would show him that he wasn’t just pitying the omega. 

“I mean it. Please be my boyfriend, Yuta.” He hoped the other would say yes. He didn’t know how he would continue if Yuta said no. 

Thankfully, Yuta nodded. Hesitant, but a yes was a yes. Sicheng wanted to hug and kiss him but he had the feeling it would be better to take it slow. Which was why he only got up and hugged the other. And in that exact moment he made a promise. A promise that he would do everything he could to help Yuta be happier with himself. And to show the other how much he meant to him and how he saw him. He wanted to see the omega happy and content. He would make it his mission to get there. It would take time but he didn't care. To him, love meant taking time for each other and therefore he was more than okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Thank you for reading and a huge thank you to all the people who left kudos and comments on this one or any of the previous parts. It just makes me really happy seeing that you like this and I also get really happy whenever people leave advices because it helps me improving. So, please don't shy away from doing so :))


End file.
